Urragon Goodbrother
Urragon Goodbrother is the Lord of Hammerhorn and the Goodbrother, by the old tribal methods of naming. He is two and forty years old, and a widower. He has seven children - six of which are trueborn. He is also the head of House Goodbrother. History Childhood Urragon Goodbrother was born in Hammerhorn in the year 328AC. Though he was neither exceptionally strong nor large he was a clever child, and grew swiftly. Even as a boy he was often fairly somber, and took simple slights and harmless jokes far too seriously. This issue came to a head in 338AC, when Urragon beat another boy to death with a driftwood cudgel. When his father discovered the murder, he sent Urragon to live with their cousins, House Goodbrother of Shatterstone. In Shatterstone Urragon begins to train in arms, as is expected of any Ironborn noble. He took up the sword rather than the axe, and trained with it for years before his first raid in 343AC, when he was fifteen. There Urragon slew his first man and took his first woman, thus earning his manhood. Adult Life Though the raid in 343 was Urragon's first, it was far from his last. He spent many years in the Stepstones and Disputed Lands, sometimes fighting as a sellsail, other times simply raiding the unwary and unprepared. He captured several ships, including the one that would eventually become his own - the Black Vanguard. In 347 Aedhr Goodbrother, Urragon's father, sent word for his return. The aged Ironborn warrior felt that his days were shortening, and had in fact taken ill. Urragon returned to serve as regent, even as Aedhr set sail for one final raid, despite his failing health. He would die in the Disputed Lands, leaving Urragon as Lord of Hammerhorn. Urragon took to wife Ryella Sparr, the daughter of one of his vassals, and soon sired a son - Urron. Several more children would follow, though Urragon would also sire a bastard off of a salt wife. Slowly Urragon began to raid less and less, turning his eyes toward the Iron Islands instead, and his home of Great Wyk. He set about establishing several new villages and increasing the production of the Hardstone mines, hoping to win more wealth out of the earth rather than in distant lands. He cares little for Stark or Greyjoy, Baratheon or Redwyne or any other - focusing instead on what best benefits House Goodbrother. Known Affiliations * Lord of Hammerhorn, Head of House Goodbrother * Liege Lord of the Heralds. * Captain of the Black Vanguard. * Vassal of Quenton Greyjoy, who in turn is sworn to King Edderion Stark. Family * Greydon Goodbrother * Unknown woman of House Harlaw ** Aedhr Goodbrother *** Urrigon Goodbrother - Lord of Hammerhorn *** Ryella Sparr Deceased **** Urron Goodbrother **** Frynne Goodbrother **** Dagmer Goodbrother **** Joron Goodbrother **** Otter Pyke **** Helya Goodbrother **** Nute Goodbrother *** Joseran Goodbrother - Lord of Corpse Lake **** Torwyn Goodbrother - Heir to Corpse Lake **** Vickon Pyke **** Victara Pyke **** Gormon Pyke **** Dalla Pyke **** Theon Pyke **** Ormund Pyke - Triplets **** Ormun Pyke - Triplets **** Ora Pyke - Triplets *** Euron Goodbrother ** Sigfryd Goodbrother ** Enderhar Goodbrother ** Various daughters and bastards * Gormond Goodbrother * Unknown ** The Line of Gormond * Gran Goodbrother * Lady Paramount Asha Greyjoy ** House Greyjoy Category:House Goodbrother Category:Ironborn